Life at Langner High
by zeldas.lullaby
Summary: High School AU. At Ilse Langner High School, there's always drama. Not only does Eren Jaeger get in trouble, but the science class guinea pigs are stolen! Will the 10th graders in Class B find the culprit, or will Sawney and Bean be lost forever? (Rated T for language, just to be safe. Oh and don't worry, no one dies!)


"What the hell?!"

Eren clutched the paper in his hands, an enraged look on his face. Mikasa, who was sitting at the desk next to him, let out an exasperated sigh. It was just another morning at Ilse Langner High School, with Mr. Auruo Bossard's History class acting like usual.

"I can't believe this! I'm _sure_ I got this question right." Eren said, waving the graded test above his head. "Mr. Bossard!"

Mr. Bossard, who was sitting with his legs crossed at the front of the class, glared at Eren from over the book he was reading.

"Yes, Jaeger?" He muttered, a look of disdain in his eyes. This wasn't the first time Eren's caused a scene. His short temper and defiant attitude were constantly the talk of the school.

"I think you graded this wrong!" Eren stated. Some of his classmates chuckled. They were used to Eren complaining about his grades, or anything for that matter. If it wasn't for Mikasa calming him down, he'd get into even more trouble than he already did.

"Eren-" Mikasa began, putting her hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren quickly brushed it off as the class continued to snicker.

"What is it, Eren? Got an F again?" Jean called out from the back of the room. The smug tone in his voice made Eren's blood boil.

"Shut up, horse face!"

A loud "ooooo" travelled through the class as Jean and Eren both got out from their seats. The two were about to start fighting when Mr. Bossard slammed his book down onto his desk.

"HEY! That's ENOUGH, you two!"

The rowdy class got silent.

"Don't make me send you to Mr. Levi's office! I don't want to bother him with this crap _again_. I swear, if you two don't-"

Suddenly, there was a loud squishing noise as blood sprayed onto Mr. Bossard's desk. He let out a scream as he covered his mouth. The class all burst into laughter, aside from Jean and Eren, who were still eyeing each other menacingly.

"AGH, not again!" Mr. Bossard whimpered, taking a napkin and wiping his mouth with it. When he finished getting the blood off of his face and desk, he turned to his class who were still laughing hysterically and gave them an angry gaze.

"QUIET! Or I'm making you all stay and do work during lunch!"

The class turned silent again, all except for Sasha Braus, who was covering her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. Connie Springer, who was sitting next to her, elbowed her in the arm.

"SHH! Cut it out or we won't get to eat!" He said urgently. Sasha immediately stopped, a look of genuine fear in her eyes.

When the class finally settled down, Mr. Bossard looked first at Jean and then Eren.

"You two better quit it NOW!"

Jean and Eren, eyes still fixed on each other, slowly got back into their seats. Finally, Eren turned back around. He was still fuming, his hands balled into tight fists.

"I'll kill him!" Eren muttered under his breath.

Just then, the bell rang, and Eren, along with the rest of Class B's 10th graders, shuffled quickly out of the classroom. At Langner High School, Class B was almost famous for its drama. There was Eren Jaeger, the kid who was always getting into trouble, Mikasa Ackerman, the strongest girl in Langner, and Jean Kirschtein, Eren's rival. There was also the class clowns, Sasha "the potato girl" Braus and Connie Springer, the football team's quarterback, Reiner Braun, and Ymir and Christa, a tough girl and angel duo who are rumored to be more than just friends.

"Eren, if you want to stop failing Bossard's test, you should try studying more." Mikasa said calmly as they made their way to second period. Eren looked at the floor, his brow furrowed in annoyance.

"I _do _study! That test just didn't make any fucking sense!" Eren replied angrily. At that moment, he noticed Armin come out of his Pre-Cal class.

Armin Arlert, one of the smartest students at Langner, was in Class A, the 10th grade advanced placement class. Having been separated from his two best friends was hard for him at first, but luckily, the two groups did share some classes together. He also made friends with Annie Leonhart, another student in Class A, who was a rival to Mikasa in terms of strength.

Armin looked exhausted, having studied for hours the night before. He was talking to Annie when Eren spotted him.

"Hey, Armin!" Eren called out. Armin's tired expression immediately changed to a huge smile once he saw his friends.

"Hey, guys!" He said cheerfully. He said bye to Annie, who gave him a small nod before going on her way. Annie wasn't much of a talker, although she did have some friends, including Reiner and Bertoldt, who she often was with in between classes.

Armin had a stack of textbooks in his arms, which Mikasa quickly offered to carry for him.

"It's fine! Really!" Armin replied, despite the fact that the books were making his arms pretty tired. There were times when he felt guilty that his friends always helped him out, whether it to be when they've saved him from bullies or helped him with any physical work.

"So, Armin!" Eren continued, putting an arm over Armin's shoulder. "What did you think of Mr. Bossy's test?"

Armin chuckled. "It was alright. Why?"

Eren groaned and handed him his test. Armin looked at it for a moment, scratching his chin.

"Did you study?"

Eren let out an even louder groan as Mikasa and Armin laughed. Suddenly, the three froze, feeling as if someone was watching him. They turned to find their assistant principal giving them a cold, hard stare.

"M-Mister Levi!" Armin exclaimed, fear evident in his voice. Mr. Levi had quite a reputation when it came to discipline. He wasn't afraid to give referrals for even the smallest infractions. "Um, how are you today, sir?"

Levi's cold stare didn't change a bit. He looked nonchalantly at his watch, then back at the three of them.

"Get to class. Break's over." He said calmly. Levi then turned to Eren, narrowing his eyes. "I hear you've been causing trouble again, Jaeger. I thought we already went through this. Maybe another detention will jog your memory?"

Levi's stare cut through Eren like knives. Eren nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Th-that won't be necessary, sir. I remember."

Levi's stare softened. "Good. Now get to class." He said before continuing on his way. Eren, who was fed up with the rough day he was having, let out a loud, irritated sigh.

"I can't believe that dwarf."

In an instant, Eren was suspended up into the air, Assistant Principal Levi having lifted him up by the back of his shirt.

"Now that I think about it, detention is just what a brat like you needs. The rest of you, hurry up before I bring you along, too."

As Levi dragged Eren away, Armin and Mikasa stared in shock, then quickly began to sprint to their classes.

"Man, this is the third time this week!" Armin blurted out as they ran.

**Author's Note: I want to thank my friends Nicole, Ingrid, and Sebastian for helping me come up with ideas for this story! Next chapter will introduce even more characters in their roles at Langner High, such as Hanji (the crazy science teacher), Petra (the substitute teacher who has the hots for Levi), and Pixis (the wise janitor). Please write a review if you can, I'd appreciate it a lot!**


End file.
